


The Best Friend Romance is so Cliche

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Or at least that's what Marinette tries to argue. Emphasis on try. Because she fails. Spectacularly.





	The Best Friend Romance is so Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Let me know what you guys think. I love and appreciate every comment I get!  
> I started writing this and then I went completely off track on my idea and so I rewrote it and now the first chapter has two endings.   
> Let me know if you guys think I should continue.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Wow_girl1244

It started with a sigh.

Alya slumped over her desk, gaining the attention of most of the classroom. Mrs. Bustier wasn’t in class yet and they had time to spare.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a grin, knowing her overly dramatic best friend would soon say something ridiculous.

“What’s the problem, Alya,” she asked with a grin. The redhead rolled her head to look at her.

“I just feel like my life is pointless! Half my life has gone on and yet…nothing,” she exclaimed.

Marinette giggled along with the rest of the classroom.

Nino patted her head softly. “It hasn’t been half your life yet. And you have lots of…points…I mean purpose in life,” he said. “But I’ll indulge it. What ‘nothing’ are you talking about?”

Alya sat up suddenly, her eyes wide as she clasped Nino’s face between her hands. “I’m only talking about the most important thing ever,” she started off dramatically. She released Nino, burying her hands in her hair. “Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship!”

Marinette tried to hide her quickly reddening face by tilting her face forward until her pigtails covered her cheeks. “I don’t,” she coughed. “Um, I don’t think they have a relationship.” She quickly corrected herself, “Other than being best friends and partners of course.” She twirled her pigtails nervously, not noticing Adrien giving her an odd look.

Alya turned to her, and Marinette realized she had made a mistake, because now all the attention was on her. Alya threw her hands up in the air. “Marinette, my darling, that is _exactly_ the problem I have,” she said exasperated. “I’ve been waiting and waiting for them to be together and to no avail! It’s like the universe is against me.”

Adrien piped up this time, voice timid. “I don’t think Ladybug and Chat Noir not being romantically involved yet means the universe is conspiring against you,” he said. Then in a smaller voice, so small no one but Marinette heard. “If anything it’s conspiring against Chat Noir, but that’s…”

This time it was Marinette who gave Adrien a weird look. He said they weren’t involved _yet_ like it was going to happen, it was only a matter of time. Then there was the comment about Chat Noir that he added. It was like he wanted Chat Noir and Ladybug to date.

With a start, Marinette realized that Adrien _did_ want Ladybug to be dating Chat Noir. Which meant he wanted Marinette to be dating Chat Noir.

Before she could go into how upsetting it was that her couch shipped her with someone else, a small little voice in her mind said maybe it wouldn’t be that bad of an idea if Marinette dated Chat Noir. Especially with how often he’d been visiting lately.

It began simply enough, with him stopping by while on patrol. The two of them began chatting, and by the end of the night, she was surprised to find herself leaning against the balcony only mere inches away from him. (She was also surprised by the fact that both of their faces were slightly flushed, but she ignored it, and if asked about it, would deny it.)

From that night on, he began visiting her more frequently, until Marinette grew to expect Chat Noir to be over at least twice a week. She found the conversation between them always easy and flowing. Even the more difficult conversations they’d had such as the ones about his father.

And, if she were being honest, she found herself enjoying his company, maybe a little more than she really should be.

Chloe’s shrill voice brought Marinette back to reality. “Actually,” the blonde began. “I completely agree, Alya.” She stood up, flicking strands of loose hair over her shoulder. “They are obviously meant to be together!”

The whole class chimed in with approval on what she said.

At this point Marinette was done with people discussing her love life. “What? No, come on guys. The best friend romance is so cliche!”

The whole class fell silent and turned to look at her once again. She met Adrien’s eyes and looked away quickly, but it was too late and she found herself stumbling on her next words.

“I-I mean…like sure Chat is amazing. I mean like great, him great. More than great and a-amazing, right, haha. Not haha like it’s a joke b-because it’s not he’s bravest, kindest, most selfless, funniest, and amazing guy I know. N-Not that I know him! Like if I knew him. Probably, he would be that. I mean he is that. But I don’t know. Well like I do. J-just not like in a way that…like you guys do right? I-is it getting hot in here, I don’t…”

She fanned herself as she glanced around at her classmates for someone to rescue, but everyone was watching her in amusement.

“Like best friends to lovers? Nooo. Way to cliche. Not that cliche’s bad. I wouldn’t mind at all. Wait no because, I mean not like _that_. Well yes like that just not like I’m best friends with Chat. I’m an average person, beyond average! And way too clumsy to be best friends or even friends with Chat. Right, Chloe?”

Marinette turned to her blonde classmate, desperate for an insult to take the classes attention away from the mess that she was.

Chloe smiled slightly. “Actually, I want to see where you’re going to take this, don’t let me stop you.” The class nodded along in agreement.

“HA! Ha, you guys crack me up. Cracking up like jokes r-right. Jokes are fun. Chat makes a lot of jokes. I mean their puns, like _bad_ puns, but they’re cute. Wait, no, I didn’t say that. I mean I…not that bad puns would be enough to deter someone from one od the saviors of Paris, and a reckless but amazing person, and oh why do I keep talking. Someone help me please. Anyone,” Marinette asked. She looked around again, but no one spoke up. With a groan, she collapsed into her chair, burying her face into her arms.

Someone began to giggle, no one knew who started it, but when that person started the whole class began to laugh. Soon enough the whole class was doubled over in laughter, tears even streaming down a few of their eyes. Except for Adrien, who was looking at Marinette.

Rose spoke up, despite her laughter. “Wow Marinette. You’re right. Chat Noir is amazing. I suddenly see him in a new light.” The class nodded in agreement.

Usually, this would have been enough to make Adrien’s face turn a red so deep it would have put shame to Nathaniel’s hair, but now…He looked at Marinette, eyes wide in wonder. It was like Rose said. He was seeing her in a new light.

Or, maybe, he was just finally seeing things clearly.

 


End file.
